Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 13 Orph
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Meeting the In Laws!


**ORPHANS**

In this story, Doctor Selar uses the Transporter to cure or at least as a therapy, for a sickness like TNG episodes where Polaski was 'deaged' and Pickard, Guian and Roe was 'aged' to their normal age.

The Door Announce squeak sounds one evening as Sarrah and I are relaxing after the Night Meal. Opening it, I find Security-Chief. Wondering the reason for this visit I ask, "Security-Chief, isss there problemmm?" "That female (meaning Jacobs) told me I would find Sarrah here", he answers in a strange tone. "What do you want my Lord Security-Chief?", Sarrah asks with her usual haughtiness towards him. "Please enterrr.", I invite as Sarrah joins us. "I received this a short time ago from the Patriarchy.", Security-Chief informs as he paws a Padd to Sarrah. Sarrah reads it, paws it back to Security-Chief and walks away, her ears and tail displaying conflicting emotions. "What isss problem?", I ask. "Forgive me D'Sefet-Commander.", Security-Chief says pawing me the Padd. Looking at the Kzinti writing on it I can make out the words Annah and dead. I assume Annah is a name although a strange one for a Kzinti and that whoever this is has died and that both Sarrah and Security-Chief were acquainted with them. "Who isss Annah?", I ask quietly as not to disturb Sarrah. "She was the kzinrret that gave birth to me.", Security-Chief answers with little emotion. "Oh, I am sssorry.", I respond wanting to rush to Sarrah's side and comfort her, knowing Annah was her mother too. "Sorry? For what?", Security-Chief asks. "The losss of yourrr motherrr. If you want sssome time to return to Patriarchy . . .", I answer. "I lost my mother when I was weaned D'Sefet-Commander. Now if there is nothing else. . .", He states coldly. "No, nothing, good night Security-Chief.", I say as he backs out the door and it shuts.

Turning back into the room, I see Sarrah has retreated to a chair in the far corner and is sitting there silently. I walk over to her and rub her head between the ears and then lowering myself until I am face to face with her, bump her forehead with mine in an effort to comfort her. "I am sssorry about yourrr motherrr.", I softly say. The age of my joints will not allow me to stay squatted for long, as I straiten up, Sarrah grabs around my legs almost sending me to the floor. I maintain my balance and as she hugs my lower half she says, "She was a good mother!" As I begin to rub between her ears again I say, "Of course ssshe wasss, feline mothers are best in galaxy!", remembering Security-Chief's response and thinking it has added to Sarrah's unhappiness I add, "Security-Chief wasss just upset, all kitsss love theirrr motherrr." "He was a sickly kit, when talk began to spread that maybe he should be ended, she hid him and, devoted all her energy to getting him strong. She deserves better than a Disposal Notice!", Sarrah tells. I do not understand all of what she is saying but one thing puzzles me most, "Disposal Notice?" Looking up and seeing the puzzlement in my eyes Sarrah explains, "Dead kzinrret bodies are not automatically honored as are the bodies of dead kzintosh, unless her mate or a male kit requests something different, the Patriarchy simply disposes of them and, it would appear Security-Chief does not plan to make any requests." Sarrah is so upset, I decide that if she wants she will not have to leave tonight. When it comes her usual time to leave I say nothing. I spend the night holding and comforting her.

I leave Sarrah sleeping in my quarters and go on duty early the next morning. As I prepare to do what I can on the subject, Jacobs pokes her head into my office, with a smirk on her face she begins, "Sarrah didn't make it home last night Sef, any problems?" I know what she is eluding to and I know she probably has not been able to talk to Sarrah yet so I inform, "Security-Chief brought newsss that Sarrah and hisss motherrr died. Sarrah wasss very upset." Jacobs' expression instantly changes as she enters and sits down as I enlighten her as to what transpired after dinner last night. "What can we do?", she asks when I finish, "You know how pig-headed Security-Chief is!" Although Security-Chief looks nothing like a Tellarite, I understand what she is saying and I answer, "As you might say, "there isss more than one way to ssskin rrrat". Communicationsss get me Admiral Couch." "CAT!", Jacobs says as we wait. "What?", I say. "The saying IS "there is more than one way to skin a CAT!"." "WHY would anyone want to mutilate feline? That just wrong!", I question aghast. "I don't know! That's just how. . .", she is interrupted by Communications calling to tell me my call is ready. "My condolences to your Sarrah and Security-Chief but, I don't see how I can help Sef.", Admiral Couch says.", after I inform him why I an calling. "I wasss hoping rrrequest forrr body on behalf of herrr kitsss, coming from Starfleet official might carry sssome weight with Kzinti. I would make rrrequest myself but, you know Kzinti, the higherrr up chain of comand the betterrr the chance.", I say. "I will do what I can Sef. Couch out.", he promises. "Thank you Admiral. D'Sefet out.", I conclude. Getting back to before I again address Jacobs, "NOW, just WHO are these fiends that attack catsss!"

It will be a while before Jacobs corrects me again on a saying about felines. She spent a half an hour convincing me there are no humans now injuring cats. She would have had to spend more time but she wanted to go to Sarrah and I thought that would be a good idea. On the lighter side, Admiral Couch's request does some good. A few days later I am contacted by the Kzinti, telling me to expect a Scout Vessel with the body in three days. The news lifts Sarrah mood some but when I inform Security-Chief. . . "WHY must you interfere D'Sefet-Commander!", he roars. "Sarrah wasss troubled by treatment of herrr motherrr.", I counter. "IF Sarrah WAS a normal kzinrret, she would NOT know her mother is dead!", he counters. "That may be true, but ssshe NOT! I do not understand yourrr attitude! Annah wasss YOUR motherrr as well and from what Sarrah sssays isss more responsible for you being here than just giving birth to you!", I say, becoming a little angry. Security-Chief has no argument for that so as he lowers his gaze to the top of his desk he inquires quietly, respectively, "What do you want of me D'Sefet-Commander?" "I wasss wondering what way Kzinti honorrr bodiesss of theirrr dead.", I ask. "Honor the bodies?", Security-Chief asks a bit confused. Ok, let us face it, what I really mean is, "Disposed of bodiesss, where do they end up?" "Most kzinrret are disintegrated I believe.", he answers. "MOST?!", I question. "If a kzinrret bares a great warrior or leader, sometimes their bodies receive special treatment.", Security-Chief enlightens. Now I am getting some where I think as I ask, "What kind of ssspecial treatment?" "They are stuffed, mounted and placed in the Kzinrret Quarters to serve as inspiration to other kzinrret to bare such kzintosh as well.", Security-Chief answers with out twitching a whisker. For a moment I try to imagine Jacobs reaction to having the stuffed body of a Kzinrret in her quarters and then imagine Doctor Selar's to me asking her to prepare the body. After deciding neither of the females would EVER forgive me I ask, "Isss there any otherrr way?" "Well WHAT do Caitians do?!", Security-Chief asks, his temper again beginning to rise.

Before I can answer we are interrupted by Communications, "There is a transmission coming in from Kzinti Territory for you Security-Chief." "Put it through!", he commands, sounding a bit puzzled. His puzzlement apparently turns to shock as the image of what appears to be a much older and certainly higher ranking, uniformed Kzinti male appears on the View Screen on the wall. "Greetings t'kzintar (warrior, hunter, provider)!", the image begins jovially. "Greetings my Lord Admiral.", Security-Chief answers respectfully. Come come! Why so formal Kzintosh", the Admiral asks, then seeing me, "Oh forgive me I wasn't aware you were busy! I will communicate later!" Before he can end the transmission I interject, "No! . . . Admiral! . . . Please! You NOT interrupting! Please continue yourrr transmission! I will come back laterrr." Holding up a paw he says, "That won't be necessary.", and then taking a closer look at me asks, "Do I have the honor of speaking to the great D'Sefet-Commander?" "Yesss I am Commanderrr D'Sefet, Admiral uh?", I answer. "Kzintosh! Where is your training! Introduce me!", the Admiral orders. "Yes my Lord!", Security-Chief answers, continuing, "D'Sefet-Commander, this is Shhis-Admiral. Shhis-Admiral this is D'Sefet-Commander." "Huhuff-Riit still speaks at length of the absolutely wonderful time you showed him on his visit!", Shhis-Admiral raves. Not wanting to let an opportunity for good will to pass, I say, "Perhapsss you ssshould come sssee what Huhufff-Rrriit sssaw, my Lord." As Security-Chief's ears indicate panic at my invitation, Shhis-Admiral answers, "Perhaps someday I will take you up on your generous offer D'Sefet-Commander! That Hollow room sounds most intriguing." Security-Chief's latest reaction along with the others has made me curious as to why such a high ranking Kzinti would be contacting Security-Chief, I inquire, "How do you know mmmy Chief of Security, my Lord?" "I am his sire!", is the shocking reply. I am stunned speechless at his reply and a bit panicked as to the reason he might be calling at this time! Before I can ask, Security-Chief beats me to the question, "Is there some way I can serve you my Lord?" "No Kzintosh, I just wanted to tell you how pleased I was to hear that your mother's body is not to be disposed of but is to be sent to you for honoring. I would have liked to do it but, you know how Penna felt about Annah.", Shhis-Admiral informs. As Security-Chief nods in confirmation, Shhis-Admiral continues, "I am also pleased that my kit is valued so highly that a Starfleet Admiral would make a personal request on his behalf. Something I am sure you had something to do with D'Sefet-Commander." "I thought that because Security-Chief'sss post wasss ssso farrr away from Patriarchy, hisss request could use little help!", I explain. "The request did not hinder and it also reflects well on me D'Sefet-Commander!", Shhis-Admiral adds, continuing, "Well, I have taken up enough of your time! Continue serving well Kzintosh. I am proud of you!" A long silence follows Shhis-Admiral's image disappearing from the View Screen. It is broken by Security-Chief commenting, "That IS the first time he has ever spoken to me in any manner other than that of a lesser!" Looking back THAT should have been a warning but at the time I missed it.

Three days later the Kzinti vessel arrives. I am still not sure what form Annah's final honoring will take but, thinking an assembly of the Senior Staff and other important personal would be a good start, I arrange for a group to be present when the remains are beamed over. Sarrah seems pleased to see how many have turned out to pay their respects to her mother. When all are ready, I nod to Security-Chief and he notifies the Kzinti vessel we are ready for transport. As the coffin materializes in the Transporter Platform, Doctor Selar remarks, "That's odd, that looks like a Stasis Unit." Hearing the remark, I assume the body was sent this way so it would be better preserved after it's long trip from the Kzinti Home World. Selar considers a Tricorder to be part of a doctor's uniform and, carries one even when the situation does not call for it. . . Cats I am glad she does!. I watch as she lifts the instrument, scans the coffin and then motions for me to join her in a quiet conference. "There is someone ALIVE in there Commander!", she says in a whisper. "Who?", I ask before realizing just how ludicrous the question is. As Selar displays the look that confirms she considers my inquiry illogical as well, I refine my question, "Isss there live Kzinrret in there?!" "It is difficult to discern specifics Commander, the container appears to be shielded in some way.", she answers, "What are you planning to do?" DO! I was expecting a dead body and now I have a live one! "Keep monitoring and let me know instantly if ANYTHING changesss!", I order quietly as I take my place beside Security-Chief. Fortunately there is not much to the ceremony, on a signal from me, Gerve calls the Starfleet personnel to attention, a moment of silence is observed and then the company is dismissed. As the assembly respectfully files out, I grab Security-Chief's arm and as Sarrah passes Selar, she grabs Sarrah's. Security-Chief becomes somewhat agitated but, is calmed by me saying, "WAIT!" Jacobs, seeing what is happening herds the last of the people out, then spins around. "WHAT IS WRONG!", Security-Chief roars. Before I can answer, Selar informs, "I have detected a life form in the container." "LIFE FORM?!", Security-Chief repeats, "You mean some sort of organism alive in or on the body?!" "No!', Selar declares, "There is something or someone alive in that container, I detect no dead body!" Alarmed by Selar's words, Security-Chief immediately draws his Phaser and prepares to blast the container, roaring as he does, "Everybody out!" Fortunately I am still in close proximity to him and am able to grab his arm and stop him from acting hastily. Seeing Jacobs is near the controls I order, "Put Containment Field around that box!" Security-Chief in a blind furry because I stopped him and forgetting his manners in the heat of the moment, grabs me by both shoulders and roughly lifts me from the floor. I am about to defend myself in whatever way possible when Sarrah sprints to my aid. "Kzintosh chss (no)!", she yells. Hearing his sister's words, Security-Chief's eyes focus and show horror at what he is doing. Gently lowering and releasing me, we both sink to our knees on the deck. "Are you alright my Lord?!", Sarrah asks as she kneels beside me. Feeling like a kitten that has been shaken in the mouth of a tiger, I take a moment to make sure and then answer, "I think ssso Sarrah, thank you!" As Sarrah helps me to my feet, I notice Security-Chief is still kneeling, his head actually touching the deck. Knowing I did not injure him I say, "Get up Security-Chief!" Instead of rising, he says quietly, "I am ready for my punishment my Lord." "Punishment?", I question. "This kshat (A herbivore capable of digesting offal: An insulting term for one behaving as a kshat) attacked a superior! I am not sure of the penalty in the Federation but it is death in the Patriarchy my Lord.", Security-Chief answers, still on the deck. Not wanting to get into a discussion on the differences in discipline between the Federation and Kzinti Starfleets and more concerned with finding out who our guest is, I order, "GET UP! We will ssspeak about thisss laterrr." As Security-Chief rises, Selar asks, "What about our unexpected visitor Commander?" "Can you give me anymore information Doctorrr?", I ask. Selar draws closer to the container and again scans it with her Tricorder and reports. "Definitely ONE life form. Possibly humanoid in shape. A bit small for a Kzinti. Some of the readings could be affected by the Stasis Effect but, something is still making it difficult to obtain accurate readings." "Unless you want to shake it, I know of only one way to tell what a present is. . . You'll have to unwrap it eh?", Jacobs adds. Although she has a unique way of expressing it, she is right so I order as I move toward the Transporter Pad, "Lowerrr Containment Field." "A moment my Lord!", Security-Chief says. Then as he joins me, "Ok proceed." The whine force field generators stop, after Jacobs pushes a few buttons and, Security-Chief and I step onto the Transporter Pad. The mechanism is unfamiliar to me but apparently not to Security-Chief. As I am studying it, he touches a few buttons and things begin to happen. A few moments later, a hiss from the unit indicates to me that it is ready to be opened. Security-Chief touches a few other buttons and steps back, dragging me along as the top of the box slowly opens. The mood in the room is tense as all wait for what is going to happen next. Slowly a figure sits up from inside the box and looks around. I can tell from the body language that the figure is fearful and apprehensive. "Annah!", Sarrah yells, rushing to her mother's side. For a second Annah does not seem to recognize her kit. She cringes and stiffens as Sarrah hugs her. Then as she remembers what her kit smells like, she relaxes. Immediately Sarrah begins questioning her mother in the Hero's Tongue, at one point she motions for Security-Chief to join them. I watch as Annah's ears register joy at seeing her kits again. After Security-Chief helps his mother out of her 'coffin', he comes over to inform me as to what is going on. "Annah said this will explain everything D'Sefet-Commander.", he says pawing me a Isolinear Chip. "I would like to get Annah to lesss public place while we sssort thingsss out Security-Chief.", I begin, "Also I want to get yourrr formerly dead motherrr checked out by Doctorrr Selarrr." "Of course D'Sefet-Commander!", Security-Chief answers. Before he can gather everyone up I continue, "BUT! I do not want anyone to know what hasss happened!" "How are we going to do that my Lord?", he asks. "Can you put yourrr motherrr back into Stasisss Unit?", I ask. "Yes but, at her age, it might be dangerous to put her back into stasis so soon, D'Sefet-Commander.", he answers. "I do not want herrr put back, just put in and lid closed so we can carry it to Sick Bay.", I explain. Security-Chief begins to carry out my order but pauses, "With the lid closed there is little air in the unit my Lord." "Leave lid open a bit if you can.", I say. With a nod Security-Chief goes to get things started as I open the locker where the Antigrav Units are kept. As I bring a pair of Antigravs to the Stasis Box it is apparent Annah is not to thrilled by my plan. She struggles with Security-Chief until Sarrah tells her something in Kzinti. The only word I can make out is my name. Annah looks into my eyes, and I into her's. I see the panic leave Annah's eyes. She then relaxes and allows her son to prepare her for the short trip to Sick Bay. As Security-Chief closes the lid, I attach the Antigravs to either side of the box. As Security-Chief grabs one side and I the other I say, "RIGHT! Let usss get going!" As we lead the way, Jacobs, Selar and Sarrah follow us to Sick Bay.

Fortunately we find Sick Bay empty. Security-Chief and I place the Stasis Box near one of the Diagnostic Beds and as he again helps his mother out of her coffin, the rest of us get busy with other concerns. Selar and Sarrah begin a preliminary exam of Annah. Jacobs is busy setting up the Kzinti Isolinear Chip so it can be read by Federation equipment so I get ready to plug Annah into the Universal Translator. I am not sure what frightens Annah, me approaching with the Com Badge or just me, a unfamiliar male approaching but, Sarrah has to grab and calm her mother as I put the Badge on Annah. Seeing she is still tense I comfort, "You are among friendsss Annah." Annah's body language registers shock. With a stunned look in her eyes she grabs my arm and says, "Say SOMETHING else my Lord please!" Seeing that the Diagnostic Bed is showing Annah's blood pressure and heart rate is very high for a Kzinti I try to calm her, "Easy Annah, nothing will hurt you here!" "I . . . I understood you my Lord but, you are not speaking the Hero's tongue! How is that possible?!", she asks, still holding on to me. Seeing that her mother's claws are digging into my skin, Sarrah gently grabs her mother's paws and explains, "It is one of the human's powers mah mah." Before she can say anything more, Jacobs announces, "The message is ready!" All turn their attention to Sick Bay's Display as the face of the Kzinti I now know as Security-Chief and Sarrah's father appears. "If you are viewing this, my plan has been successful and my beloved Annah is safely in your care, Sarrah." As both Security-Chief and Sarrah's ears and tails display shock at what they are hearing, the recording continues, "When the first love of my life was found to have the beginning of Wasting, I was frantic. Regardless of how it may seem to ta'sskin (n. Animal, non-kzin, alien), most Kzintosh love their Kzinrrets and would do anything for their health and happiness. Because Wasting is a kzinrret disease and only attacks when they are past their prime years, there is little interest in finding a cure for it. When Huhuff-Riit returned from his visit to the Federation with all the tales of the wonders he had seen, I thought perhaps some humane human might be interested in helping a poor kzinrret. It is with that hope that I have included what information the Kzinti have on this illness at the end of this message." As all who thought they understood the kzinti and especially their attitude toward their females watch stunned, Shhis-Admiral concludes, "Whatever happens, know that I am glad Annah has had one last chance to see her kits again and grateful for anything that is done for her. Finally, Annah. . . Remember that I love you and if the Great Fanged One allows it we WILL be together again one day." As Shhis-Admiral image fades from view, silence fulls Sick Bay. Looking around, Sarrah is hugging Annah, Jacobs is staring, mouth open, at the blank screen, Selar is considering Sarrah and Annah with the usual raised eyebrow, and Security-Chief has the stunned look of someone who's world has just changed.

Selar is the first to break the silence, "Well. . . I will need samples from you and Annah. . ." As Selar continues, I go over to Security-Chief and say, "I think Doctorrr Selarrr hasss everything in paw and I need to talk to you in private."

Security-Chief is unusually quite as we make out way from Sick Bay to his office. I think it is because of the things his father has revealed in his message however as we enter his office, instead of stopping at his desk, he continues into one of the cells and waits there. "WHAT are you doing?!", I say. "I await my punishment for attacking you my Lord!", he replies. Wanting to close the matter once and for all and with other concerns on my mind I order, "Come out of there!" As Security-Chief joins me at his desk, I continue, "First, while Federation DOESss hisss at it'sss officersss being thrown around like ball of yarn and it isss NOT a good habit to continue with, each case isss different. In thisss one there were extenuating circumstancesss that lead me to considerrr actionsss understandable. Asss farrr asss I am concerned materrr isss closed." "I do not completely understand what you are saying D'Sefet-Commander but, you are most kind.", Security-Chief answers meekly. "Second, I am MORE concerned about yourrr father'sss messsage. Why did he mention Sarrah? What doesss he know about herrr intelligence? Isss ssshe in any dangerrr?", I question. Security-Chief considers my question a long while and then replies, "As to whether or not Shhis-Admiral knows about Sarrah, I could not say however it would seem unlikely he was unaware of Annah's intelligence and, his message would seem to confirm that. As to why he only addressed Sarrah instead of you or I in his message, it could be the way Kzinti Law sees a kzinrret D'Sefet-Commander." Seeing I do not understand, explains, "If Shhis-Admiral had mentioned you or I in his message, we would have been made completely responsible for Annah. If your name had been mentioned it could have been interpreted that Shhis-Admiral was giving you Annah as a mate. By addressing Sarrah she was made responsible but because Sarrah is a kzinrret she can have no responsibility so if there is a problem no one can be to blame! However because Sarrah is considered your mate, you can, if you wish, take responsibility for Annah." "It would appearrr yourrr fatherrr isss very cunning Security-Chief.", I comment. "He IS an admiral after all D'Sefet-Commander!", Security-Chief says with pride, adding, "Although he displayed more cleverness than I gave him credit for."

Over the next few weeks Doctor Selar devoted all of her spare time to tests and experiments on the disorder the Kzinti call Wasting. She found it was caused by a genetic flaw probably created when the Kzintosh modified the Kzinrret. Because Annah like Sarrah was not a 'normal' Kzinrret the ailment was not as virulent as it would normally be. Doctor Selar developed a therapy of drugs and Transporter manipulation to, if not cure, at least slow and repair the effects of the affliction. Something I am happy for seeing as how someday Sarrah might need the same treatment.


End file.
